uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Arsenal
Roy William Harper, Jr. Arsenal. "It don't get much better than this." History Only you can prevent forest fires. Unfortunately, Roy's father couldn't do that. Roy William Harper, Sr. was killed in a forest fire and that left the poor boy without a father. Fortunately, he was taken in by Brave Bow, one of the Native Americans on the reservation where his father worked and taught him the ways of archery. Granted, Roy possessed a natural talent and speed with the bow that Brave Bow merely honed and exploited. Brave Bow died, as do all surrogate father figures of impressionable and talened young men. But people like Roy don't just get left to fend for themselves. Instead, they are taken under the wing of billionaires who are in need of someone to assist them in their duties that they shouldn't be doing. Oliver Queen was Roy's billionaire. Within months of training, Roy had proved himself worthy of knowing Oliver's obvious secret: that he was the Green Arrow. Soon, Roy would accompany him on his many adventures to protect Star City from the criminal element. He came to be known as Speedy, thanks to the previously mentioned for justification purposes talent with the bow. Life was too good to stay that way, though, and while Oliver was away on a cross-country mission (that Speedy should've been allowed to go on, also), Roy fell into the wrong hands and became addicted to heroin. The bad PSA special went on for quite some time until Green Arrow knocked him into the streets! Drugs are bad! Roy went through withdrawal, with assistance and managed to get himself rehabilitated and cleaned up. Roy worked as a private investigator for a couple of years. One of his cases had him crossing paths with the government and soon after he was recruited into the CBI (also known as Checkmate). There he received more training, while proving himself to be the best agent they had. This got him sent on mission after mission, while also randomly speaking at anti-drug programs. One of those missions involved a girl named Cheshire that Roy stupidly fell in love with. The mission was botched, but he did score, so that was enough for him. Well that and the fact that she didn't kill him with her poison expertise. Win-Win? Going AWOL wasn't the best idea, but he had to keep the girl safe from the crazy government people that would be coming after him. Through some twist of fate, he managed to keep the government off her tail and even cleared himself of any possible treason charges. His government agency employment was revoked, though and they kept his retirement check for... "damages". Bastards. Recently, though, Roy had been adventuring across the country, while keeping in contact with his father and former mentor. At some point in his adventures, he caught wind of Cheshire and her continued criminal lifestyle. He couldn't let her get away with her latest nefarious scheme! He was older now! Bigger things were at stake than his Many Night Stand with her! Roy arrived at the scene with the intentions of stopping Cheshire from assassinating strategically placed diplomats by whatever force was necessary. Unfortunately, Cheshire was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a little girl. A little girl that had his eyes. She had one thing to say... "Daddy?" Roy pulled off his shades and stared at the little girl. Yeah. Shit just got real. Personality Basic Traits Charming: Contrary to popular belief, Roy is actually a dashingly charming individual. Although, he may put other emotions up first as a bit of a front or a mask, Roy possesses a natural charm that can help captivate even the most suspicious of persons. This is a part of his personality that was exploited greatly as a government agent, as the majority of his assignments would require him getting close to targets or suspects. He now uses this in his Adventures. Clever: Roy is extremely clever and cunning, which is a nice change up from the academic intellect that most detectives seem to come standard with. While he's not an idiot in that regard, his strength lies in his ability to think in ways that most cannot, and coming up with or formulating plans that are sneaky, yet morally sufficient, and carrying them out. Sly as a fox and cunning as a coyote, is Roy. Courageous: People can say whatever they want about Roy, but he is one of the most brave and courageous people on the planet. Even as a young man in his teens, he did his best to stand up against those who would try to oppress him or commit crimes in his presence. Granted courageousness also comes with a slight level of stupidity, but depending on the situation, Roy can be so blinded by the goal he's trying to accomplish, he doesn't take the time to think things through. Regardless, though, he's always ready to jump into the fray and do some heroics. Flirtatious: Roy has always been quite the big flirt and now that he's all grown up, it's even more noticeable. He will jump into flirt mode whenever he sets his sights on something worthy of those attentions. He's even been known to flirt with targets or enemies, which should show you just how much of a problem this is for him. Impulsive: There comes a time in every man's life where they just stop thinking and start reacting. Well, that's how Roy's been almost all of his life. He's always been impulsive, brash, and quick to jump the gun, diving head first into situations and then having to try and get out. He hardly ever thinks things fully though, preferring to jump into action immediately and get the job done. Drama Queen: Roy is a bit of a drama queen at times, which seems to stem from his immaturity factor. While something may not be in need of a scene, he'll make a scene if he deems it necessary. Sometimes, his overactive mind tends to blow things out of proportion and he can't help but to go overboard during things like arguments or confrontations. Proud: Going hand in hand with his lone coyote persona, is the fact that Roy's a very proud individual. He doesn't like to admit that even he needs help sometimes, especially since he's been alone his entire life and made it through a helluva lot without assistance. His pride is what gets him into trouble quite often and it's not until things are dreadfully in danger of going bad does he break down and get the help that he needs. Stubborn: Once Roy Harper has set his mind to something or his belief in something, then it's near impossible to get him to change it. He's quite the stubborn, pig-headed individual when he wants to be, and even when he's actively trying not to be. This is the main reason why he tends to get into arguments that never end, because he won't back down. Bonus Traits Cocky: While this isn't as overbearing as it could be, Roy has his moments of conceitedness. Mostly, this is centered on his skills as an archer and other talents that he has mastered. He knows that he's one of the best in these fields and acts like it, thus coming off a bit cocky at times. Competitive: There's just this innate attention-seeking part of Roy that fuels his competitive nature. He tends to always want to prove himself or be better than someone else at something. He has a few rivals for talent (even if its a one-sided rivalry) like Nightwing or Green Arrow, but he will always try to one up someone that he feels is a threat to his achievements. Fighter: Whether it's fighting for what's right or fighting for what he believes in, Roy is a fighter. He always has been and always will be. He has a tremendous amount of willpower, as was displayed during his drug quitting phase, and once he sets his mind to doing something he'll fight tooth and nail until he gets what he wants. He doesn't give up. Not anymore. Hothead: Anyone that knows Roy knows of his temper. And he has quite the temper. While he tries to keep it in check, and manages to most of the time, there are still some things that just set him off. When Roy gets angry though, he gets irrational, careless and reckless, and bad things can happen. To both the person the anger is directed at and anyone that might get caught in the crossfire. Immature Roy has grown up significantly over the years, however, coming from a variety of broken homes and being thrust into responsibility at a young age, there's a part of Roy that still wants to live out his childhood. That's where his lingering immaturity comes from. While he channels it in the right directions, like playing video games or going to parties and such, it does seem to leak out into his daily life a bit, every now and then. Loner: Roy has always been alone, no matter what family figures he had around him. Thus, it's only natural, that he'd grow up to be a bit of a loner. While he has no problem working with others or on a team, he tends to lean more to the lone coyote lifestyle. Embracing this lifestyle to the fullest, Roy tries his hardest not to ask for help from anyone, choosing rather to do everything on his own. Roy will always be a loner, regardless of how he may act around others. It's just who he is. Persuasive: Another one of his traits that saw the light of day during his government agent phase. When he puts his mind to it, Roy can actually be quite the persuasive guy. Now, his methods may be a bit unorthodox or on the seductive side, but as long as he gets the job done, right? On the other side of the law, he'd be a real threat as a con man. Fortunately, this persuasiveness is something that he's quite aware of and can keep under control. Protective: There are only a few things that Roy holds near and dear to his heart, like Lian and his Arrow Family as examples. The things on this list are what he's very protective of and will do everything in his power to make sure that nothing happens to the people he cares about. Emotionally Reserved: Now, this is mainly on an emotional level, as Roy is actually quite the extrovert. However, when it comes to his emotions and thoughts and things? He tends to keep them to himself. He prefers to throw up a mask to keep his true feelings hidden from those around him. Not even his closest friends get to see the complete and honest Roy Harper picture. It's much easier to keep everything bottled up inside and makes it a lot less likely to get hurt. Sarcasm: Ever since his days with the Green Arrow, Roy has learned to have quite the smart mouth. No matter if his opinion is needed, wanted, or not, he tends to have a smart remark or wisecrack for almost every occasion. Sure, this sarcastic attitude is nothing more than a defense mechanism, but the fact of the matter is that he's there and one of his most dominating personality traits. Self-Conscious: Even though he may not show it or tell anyone this, Roy is quite the self-conscious individual. He's got a list of insecurities a mile long and is constantly trying to prove himself to people that could probably careless. There's always this inner voice in his head telling him that he needs to be better, at any number of things. It's not enough to actually throw him into a massive depression, but it's always there, waiting for him to screw up and then it pounces. Show-Off: Another one of his defense mechanisms is his tendency to show-off whenever he's doing something that he's extremely good at. Things like archery and darts tend to get the most showing off. This is pretty much just to add to that 'everything is always okay' vibe that he tends to give off when he's around people, so they don't get to know the real him. Spiritual: In regards to his Navajo heritage, yes, Roy is quite involved with the spiritual aspect of things. He tends to think of things that happen to him in that manner, as the Gods giving or taking away. As with many other things, he has adopted this lifestyle fully and to himself he -is- Native American, therefore he has a right to believe their teachings. Defining Trait Motivation Regardless of what have motivated him in the past, his entire motivation now is his daughter Lian. Everything that he does is for her, whether it's busting criminal skulls to make the city safer for her growing up or if it's getting a job at the local supermarket to pay bills and buy her whatever she needs. Roy is intent on being the father that he never had to Lian and when times get tough, or when he gets stressed out beyond belief, a simple look to his daughter brings everything back into perspective. Powers When You're THIS Good... Who The $#@! Needs Superpowers?! Skills Overview * Academics: Dine Tribe reservation teachings. Expensive private school education via Oliver Queen. * Art: Skilled at calligraphy, engraving, painting and woodcarving. Can also play the drums. * Athletics: Skilled Street Acrobat. Impressive running and swimming ability. * Charisma: Talented public speaker with vast leadership potential. Streetwise. * Detective: Knowledgable in government procedures and investigation. Specified expertise in narcotics cases. * Languages: Roy can speak the Dine Bizzad dialect of Navajo, Spanish, French, Italian, Russian, Japanese and Cantonese. * Martial Arts: Haphazard and unorthodox style composed of different moves from different styles. Awesome level hand-to-hand combatant. * Subterfuge: Epic acting ability. Considerable forgery talents. * Thief: Highly trained in stealth procedures and styles. Solid general theiving skills in picking pockets and hot wiring vehicles. * Tribal: Epic Navajo knowledge, including Holistic Medicines, Navajo History, Survival and Tracking techniques and training with animals both domestic and wild. * Vehicles: More than capable driver and pilot. * Weaponry: Impossibly skilled in Archery, Firearms, Ranged and Melee Weaponry. Creative weapon designer. Master of Weapon Improvisation. Deadly accurate. Academic Education : The bulk of Roy's education comes from the Dine Tribe. However, once he became the ward of Oliver Queen, Roy was thrown into private school. There he learned the basics of academia and managed to retain most of that knowledge. He certainly down played his intelligence, never really applying himself to his schooling. Art Calligraphy : A combination of an elective class in high school and some on the side tutoring, Roy has taken in enough knowledge of Calligraphy to be able to do it professionally. He doesn't, choosing to follow other ventures, but he's become quite adept in the focus of Asian calligraphy. Music : Roy can play the drums. Really well. Engraving : A hobby that started back on the reservation, Roy's continued to do this whenever he's got some free time or needs to try and relax. Using the chisels and his hands, rather than the new machines created for such things, gives Roy a sense of accomplishment. Painting : Nothing spectacular comes from Roy's paintings, but it allows him to enter a zen like state that assists in dealing with inner turmoil and rage. He's got nice form and can tell a story through a picture, but formalities are lost on him. He paints from the heart. Woodcarving : What started out as a stress relief exercise under the tutelage of Brave Bow has grown into a steady hobby for Roy. He whittles. The finished product can end up being anything that comes to mind, as he never starts with anything in mind. It creates itself through Roy's hands. Athletics Acrobatics : Being a superhero means that some things are required. Being able to leap, tumble, flip and twirl is one of those things. One never knows when they'll be forced to do such acrobatic things and thus Roy has had to become accustomed to such things. Of course, most of these are things he's done as a child with the Dine Tribe that raised him. His skills are impressive, but not quite on the level of some other more acrobatic Wings of the Night. Running : While it may seem like something that doesn't need to be mentioned, with Roy, there's something special about his capabilities. With the skill and ability of Olympiads, Roy can run with the best of them. He's quick and fast, but can also run over extremely long distances, barring his human nature. Natural speed, combined with body honing and training on the reservation and perfected by running track in high school has given Roy extremely well placed talent in, well, running. Swimming : Roy is quite the swimmer, case and point. He's never had any professional or formal training, however taking dips in the rivers and lakes on the reservation as a youngster has given him the skills needed to become a pretty good swimmer. Not to mention that his swimming has also taught him how to hold his breath for considerable amounts of time. Charisma Leadership : Somewhat of a natural when it comes to leading, it takes a little while for this to kick in sometimes. Capable of running an operation or a small group effectively, Roy's got the potential for greatness in this regard. Seems to stem from his days as a follower that allows him to know what it's like to be on the other side of the coin. He's very good at leading people in the field and the strategic mind-set that goes along with it. Public Speaking : One for the spotlight, Roy's capable of handling speaking to crowds on a regular basis. He's sort of comes standard with the whole spokesman personality built in. If he wasn't a budding superhero, it's likely that he'd have went into advertising or something of that nature. Definitely capable of drawing a crowd's attention and rallying them up. Streetwise : Being a former drug addict tends to lend itself to knowing the streets. During his days on drugs, Roy roamed the streets and found his way into the bad parts. He's learned, from experience, what places to go, how to act, things of that nature. He knows the "street life", pretty well, having been forced to live on them prior to being recruited by Checkmate. Detective Government Procedure : As a former agent of Checkmate, Roy has learned the book, the codes of conduct and all those other little facets that make an agent an agent. Including the secret 'Tricks of the Trade'. Not that he actually employs any of them, more the type to go against the grain and break rules than follow them, this doesn't take away from the fact that he knows them well. Investigation : Roy naturally has some solid detective and investigation skills. They were implemented during his time as Speedy to assist the Green Arrow in deducing crimes and the like. However, since his time as a government agent, he's grown into the investigating thing more and more. Due to heavy training and his considerably quick learning curve, Roy has developed considerable skill in regards. He closes the majority of his cases with time to spare. Narcotics : Bo knows drugs and so does Roy. An ex-addict himself, Roy's involvement with Checkmate has mainly been under the narcotics division. Not only does he know about them from personal experience, but studying them and their symptoms and effects allows him to effectively judge and track drug dealers. He also still has a few people to get the 'word on the street' from. Languages Roy has learned many langugages over the years. His life on the reservation gave him the Dine Bizzad dialect of Navajo, while his school days under Oliver's iron fist gave him Spanish and French. Moving onto personal studies, he taught himself Italian, before things got more intense when he joined Checkmate. Working with them, he learned Russian, Japanese and Cantonese, for various cases that he was involved in. Martial Arts Constant training with his tribe, Green Arrow and through Checkmate has given Roy an expertise in martial arts. Instead of mastering different arts and styles (excluding Moo Gi Gon), however, Roy has taken moves and manuevers from a myriad of arts. Akido, Savate, Judo, Hapkido are some examples. He combines these traditional movements and practices with an unpredictable and unorthodox street brawler foundation that tends to keep his opponents on their toes. He is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, capable of holding his own against other very skilled opponents or multiple foes. Subterfuge Acting : As a former agent of Checkmate, most of Roy's cases required him to go undercover. Therefore, he's honed his ability to act like something he's not. He's known for pulling off his deep cover assignments with regular ease and always seemed to be able to handle whatever roles or "covers" were given to him by his superiors. This also seems to come in handy when he's working the room of a club or party to find a girl to go home with. Forgery : Considering that the falsification of documents and identification has moved onto a more technological venue, Roy's skill in copying and recreating signatures is one no longer widely used. However, this is something that he's used on occasion, mostly in his past, when he's needed to prove his "identity" by way of witnessed signature. Extremely helpful when making large withdrawls from bank accounts that don't belong to him. Thief Stealth : As both a hero and a hunter, based on his Navajo heritage, Roy has had to implement skills of stealth on a regular basis. He's learned the tricks of the trade and can hide himself in almost any surroundings. Though, he seems to particularly marvel at this when it comes to being outside and within nature. He knows how to use his environment to his advantage and "disappear" within a crowd. He is capable of moving silently with great ease and comfort, his skill in this area being fluid and natural, rather than stiff and forced. Thievery : Roy has a moderate skill in thievery. He can pick most locks and can even handle some pickpocketing from time to time. He can hot wire a vehicle pretty easy, too. These are basic skills picked up from his time on the streets, where one must do whatever they have to, in order to survive. Tribal Animals : Being raised on an Indian reservation gives way to quite a few things. One of which is the knowledge of animals. Roy can likely idenitify animals by footprints or other more disgusting means. Not only that, but he knows a considerable amount on how to take care of them, treat them and even use them to his advantage. Unlike some city folk, Roy is capable of dealing with animals (wild or domestic) on a more instinctual level. History : Being raised by an indian tribe has given Roy the complete and utter history of this particular one. The Dine Tribe is one of legends and myths, all of which Roy can recite at the drop of a hat. This isn't to say that he's an expert on the complete tribe's history and lifestyle, but he's damn close to it. Holistic Medicine : As a member of the Dine Tribe, Roy has been taught the ways of healing and such by the medicine men there. Considering that he was the unofficial adopted son of one of them, Roy has become a master in using plants and things in regards to dealing with wounds or poisons. He's an effective chemist, so to speak, when it comes to this stuff, capable of mixing and matching until he's produced the right product needed. Survival : Taught how to survive on just his wits, Roy has become quite capable of living off nothing. He's been down and out, in all sorts of environments and somehow managed to make it to the other side alive. From hazardous weather conditions to having substantial food for long periods of time, Roy is a survivor. Tracking : Along with his hunting and survival skills, Roy also has some very good tracking skills. This is mostly present when in places that haven't been contaminated by urbanization. Out in the wild, if someone's on the run from Roy, they pretty much don't stand a chance. He knows all about the shifts in the wind, footprints, and all that good stuff. Over the years, though, he has learned how to track someone throughout the cities. It's all based on the clues and more unreliable factors, considering the different environment, but the effects are still the same. Vehicles Roy's been heavily trained in the art of flying, driving and riding, both with Green Arrow and in the Checkmate. He's capable of driving any automobile and driving it well, both recklessly and not. He can ride jet skis and other water based creations of a surface aquatic nature. He won't be piloting any submarines or anything like that. He's also capable of flying more low level planes and jets. Jumbo jets are too complicated for him to fly in the way he's been trained. Weaponry Accuracy : Roy Harper is a master when it comes to his accuracy. This is a natural talent that has been used over the years until he's become near perfect in it. A true marksman in every sense of the word, if he's chosen to hit a desired target, then there's a very high chance that he will hit that target dead on. Archery ''' : Not many people in the world can shoot an arrow like Roy can. His skill in this area is practically perfect, giving him something very special to hold on to. His shooting is, by far, very fast and very accurate. To him, shooting blindly is the same as shooting from point blank range. Cake. '''Firearms : Weapons training and his marksman ability have combined to make Roy into a fitting gunman. He's capable of handling any caliber gun that's thrown his direction. From rifles to pistols to automatic weaponry, he can use them to his advantage. His talent also allows him the option of "trick shooting" or shooting to kill. His knowledge of"firearms also goes deeper, into the mythos behind them, how they work, how many bullets most of them hold (good information to know when in shootouts) and other seemingly trivial information. Weaponry : Arsenal's whole image and style and namesake are based on the fact that he's a master of weapons. He's extremely talented and well versed in the use of weapons from all types. Staves and spears are his forte in the Melee realm, but he can handle himself with any number of other ones. Ranged weapons tend to lend his expertise to the bows and arrows of all types, but guns and other projectile weaponry comes into play also. His talent with thrown weapons is all in the accuracy and his wrist. Weapon Design : Roy has some very specific knowledge when it comes to weapon design and creation. While everything that he designs has the same base model (whether it be a bow or an arrow or a shuriken) he can make subtle differences in each weapon, to help it to do what he wants it to do. This is mostly used in terms of his arrows, where the slightest difference in weight or shape could determine the angle at which it strikes the target. The limits on his weapon design are mainly a combination of physics and his imagination. Weapon Improvisation : Thanks to his extensive training and expertise in Moo-Gi-Gon, Roy is a master at turning virtually anything into a weapon. He's an expert at throwing things with deadly accuracy, thus making him a formidable opponent whenever he's in battle. Anything that Roy can get his hands on can become a dangerous weapon. He's been known to use things from pool cues and balls to silverware to compact discs in both lethal and non-lethal forms. His Moo-Gi-Gon training is to thank for this ability, as it works hand-in-hand with his uncanny ability to be able to hit the bullseye 99 out of 100 times. They don't call him Arsenal for nothing. Boons Overview * Arsenal: Massive weapons cache consisting of Arrows, Boomerangs, Throwing Discs, Knives, Powders, Demolitions and a vast array of other specialized weaponry to fit his lifestyle. * Accuracy: Deadly. Rare Misses. * Ambidextrous: Two Hands of Awesome. * Arrow Family: Roy is part of the Arrow Family and has access to everything they do. Especially Ollie's money. * Contacts: Checkmate, Titans, Great Frog, Dine Tribe and Women. All of these he can call upon for assistance in different ways. * Lethal Weapon: Peak Baseline Humanity of Epic Proportions. * Lightning Reflexes: Extraodinarily fast reflexes for a baseline human. * Moo Gi Gon: Master of using anything as a weapon. Anything. * Senses: Navajo trained to use all of his senses to his advantage. He is one with the Earth. * Stamina: Olympian Level Stamina. * Trick Shooting: Epic Level Ranged Weapon Ricocheting. * Epic Hotness: Roy is so hot, he makes everything look good. He is very much Kryptonite to the female gender. Arsenal See The Armory. Accuracy Much like his mentor and former friend, Green Arrow, Roy Harper possesses an astounding accurate eye. He's capable of performing near perfect in almost any conditions. Whether he be blindfolded or there's a severe problem with the weather. Whatever the case may be, Roy seems to be able to adjust his aim and rely on both his skill and talent to make his shot. Almost one of the best in the world, Roy is a crack shot. This goes for everything from shooting arrows to firearms to basketballs and quarters. This also makes it difficult for him to miss on purpose. Ambidextrous Roy is capable of using two hands for everything. Nobody knows if he's right or left handed because he's been using both hands his entire life. Whether it's writing, shooting, driving, typing... whatever it is, Roy's perfectly able to work as well with his left hand as he's able to work with this right. This works especially well for punching people in the face. Arrow Family Roy was there in the beginning of Team Arrow. Therefore, he has access to everything that Green Arrow will allow him to have access to. In addition, he has relationships with the rest of the Arrow Family, including Speedy and Green Arrow II. There are others, such as Black Canary, who don't fit the gimmicky theme, but are very important to the Arrow Family that Arsenal can call upon for assistance and resources whenever he needs to. Contacts * Checkmate: As a former agent of Checkmate, Roy has contacts with operatives all over the world. Not only that, but he's got access to their skills and talents, either by way of professional courtesy or a long-standing relationship. Either way, should Roy ever need back of some sort, he's got some fellow agents that he can call to his aid. This is all dependent on Checkmate not actually finding out about this assistance. * Dine Tribe: Home. This is mainly what the tribe and the reservation are to him. A place that Roy tries to visit as often as he can, though is unable to due to his obligations to the country and his job, the reservation will always welcome him with open arms. There, he can get some advice and any assistance that they can provide. It also serves as Roy's hiding spot from the world whenever he needs to disappear. * Women: It may sound a little pretentious, but Roy has women all over the world. Not that he's actually in relationships with them all, but more of a one night stand type of thing. This provides him with an almost unlimited number of "safe houses" that he might be able to use in times of need. Granted, it all depends on how bad the woman in question has been treated by the redheaded womanizer. * Hero Network: Roy has been a hero for a huge chunk of his life. Originally as Speedy and now as Arsenal, he has a vast network of heroes that he may be able to call upon in times of need or distress. What he tends to do, though, is abuse these privileges and use his hero network as a babysitting service for Lian. Only Roy. * Titans: Probably the only team he can stand being on for more than a few days are the Titans. If there's a family beyond the Arrow one, it would be the Titans. * Great Frog: This is Roy's band. They're not exactly widely known, there certainly is a cult following of them. After getting cleaned up himself, Roy went back and cleaned up the rest of his band. Though, they did need to get a new lead singer as there are some people that even the great Roy Harper, Jr. can't save. Lethal Weapon While Roy's not Mel Gibson by any stretch of the imagination, he's managed to train his body to epic levels. Never wanting to have to rely on another person, he's rigorously trained and focused himself enough to turn his body into a weapon. Being a dangerous martial artist as well as just having the muscle and skill needed to perform feats of athleticism and heroics that will make the world a safer place, makes he, himself, a lethal weapon of noticeable proportions. Among humans anyway. Lightning Reflexes Roy's reflexes are uncanny... for a human. Studies show that he's just a really fast human as there's nothing special about his genetic make up. This allows him to draw an arrow, notch it, aim it and fire it all in one fluid motion. He's also capable of catching and throwing things in about the same time it takes a person to blink. He's fast enough to be caught off guard and still manage to land on his feet, so to speak. Moo Gi Gon A special martial art that's designed to make those that train in it capable of using anything as a deadly weapon. It's a combination of taking an object and using the objects properties in a forceful manner. When Roy mastered this art, he focused on coupling it with his uncanny accuracy and therefore any object becomes a viable weapon in his hands. Especially if it can be thrown, flung, shot or anything else. Senses Heightened senses are one thing that Roy doesn't have. However, he's got the next best thing. Honed and mastered on the reservation, Roy's senses have been acutely attuned to allow him to seem to be able to predict movements and things like that. He's capable of hearing long distances or singling out a particular sound in the midst of others. He can focus his vision to see in the dark or through hazardous conventions. His sense of smell is also uncannily astute, but still human. Stamina Government training has actually assisted with Roy's natural overcompensating stamina. In order to be part of Checkmate, he had to be capable of withstanding rigorous training and severe conditions. Roy can, naturally, hang with Olympiads when it comes to this. It allows him to swim, run and stay on his feet for longer periods of time than the average or above average man his size and age. He's capable of pushing himself to the point of exhaustion and beyond until his body just can't take it anymore. Trick Shooting Style and presence are two things that Roy likes to personify. Therefore, it goes without saying that he's capable of pulling off trick shots of all manners. While his best comes from archery, usually involving the shooting of multiple arrows or the redirecting of arrows with other arrows or the ricochet effect, he's also capable of trick shooting with other projectiles and projectile weaponry. Sometimes this is used to show off, but other times it assists in his combat, making him more unpredictable while still being highly effective. Epic Hotness Roy is too hot for words. Just ask '''. Bonus Boons * '''Tattoo: Roy has a Navajo tattoo band around his right bicep. Distinguishing mark, much? It's there to remind himself where he's come from and where he's going. The different strands in the piece mean different things and it's designed to allow him to add to it when he feels the need to. * Weapon Master: Roy has the moniker of Arsenal for this reason right here. He's a master of weapons. Melee, Ranged, Thrown... you name it, he's capable of using it effectively. This goes for traditional and modern weapons. This also goes for objects that aren't weapons. He's highly gifted in being able to use practically anything as some sort of weapon. Flaws Overview * Lian: Roy's Daughter. Nothing is more important. * Arrow Family: Second in importance beneath Lian. * Code of Ethics: No Killing. Not anymore, anyway. * Enemies: Being former Speedy gives him Green Arrow's Rogues Gallery. Checkmate, kind of. Druglords. * Former Addict: Ex-Heroin addict. Relapses are always a possibility. * Overconfidence: Being as good as he is has made Roy believe he's better than he is. This proves to be problematic often. * Temper: Short Fuse. Very difficult to reel back in once he loses it. * Typecast: Roy will never be able to shake his "bad boy" image. It doesn't always help. * Cheshire: Roy has a major soft spot for the mother of his child. * Women: Roy is addicted to women and the things that you can do with them. In Bed. Or anywhere else. Lian The most important person in Roy's life is his daughter Lian. Therefore, she's also the biggest flaw he has. He will do -anything-, that's to be taken literally, for her and won't think twice about it. Her safety and happiness come before anything and everything that anyone can possibly throw at him, therefore making her a liability. Arrow Family & Friends Whether he likes it or not, Roy has quite a number of friends and allies. Most of which are very close to him, so he cares for them a lot. The Arrow Family (including new members) is at the top of this list. While the caring is a good thing, it's also a bad thing to those that would want to do Roy harm. All they have to do is pick a friend of his, do something to 'em, and get Roy to go into vengeance mode. Code of Ethics Roy Harper was initially trained by Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow. In this, one of the most important lessons was that he wasn't to kill anyone. Deaths that happened as a result of collateral damage were not "okay", but no outright shooting to kill. This Code of Ethics has carried over into Roy's personal life and his new persona as Arsenal. This proved to get him in trouble with his former bosses at Checkmate more often than not, as they may have wanted someone "taken out", while Roy would disable and arrest them. Enemies Being the sidekick of Green Arrow has given Roy a number of enemies to deal with. Of course, not that many of them know his new persona as Arsenal, its still possible that someone might get the connection, due to the arrows being used or something. Not only that, but there's issues with less flamboyant supervillains, in terms of having to deal with major drug lords and other targets on the Checkmate's most wanted list, that he may have been sent after. Also? Vandal Savage. Maybe. * Checkmate: Arsenal and Checkmate didn't separate on the best terms. There may be some bad blood between Arsenal and the Higher Ups in the organization. Former Addict Roy has fully recovered and rehabilitated his heroin addiction. However, the fact that he was ever hooked on the drug in the first place leaves him open to temptation. It takes all of his resolve and willpower, sometimes, seeing as how he's still in the susceptible stages of his recovery, which means relapses are still possible. Drugs are bad. Overconfident Being overconfident can turn out to be a problem sometimes, especially for someone like Roy, who tends to jump headfirst into things. Considering how he frequently bites off more than he can chew, the fact that he's a bit conceited doesn't do anything but help him get into more trouble. Not to mention that being a bit of a conceited jerk can sometimes be a major turn-off to chicks. Temper Roy has a very serious temper. It's a short fuse and once it's been burned, he's going off the deep end. He's got a raging temper that will cause him to act irrationally and wildly, that only a few things can pull him down from. Seriously hotheaded. Typecast People talk. And when people talk about Roy, they tend to all say the same thing. How much of a bad boy or a jerk he is. When people gossip, all of his good traits seem to get lost in the tracks. Therefore, he's got a bit of a reputation that he doesn't want, but can't get rid of. Sometime he has to fight through that not-so-good reputation to actually get people to take him seriously or prove to them that he's not everything they hear. And that he's not just Green Arrow Lite. Cheshire When you're Roy Harper, Jr. and you're in love with a psychotic, terrorist that's the mother of your child, it's bound to be a flaw. Considering that, no matter how hard he tries he can't stop himself from having feelings towards Cheshire, it's bound to cause some problems in both his civilian and vigilante lifestyles. It's kind of hard to kill the mother of your child, y'know. Women Kryptonite. The Armory They Call Him Arsenal For A Reason. Arrows As the former sidekick of the Green Arrow, it's only natural that Roy would have any number of specialized arrows in his arsenal. Initially based on Oliver's own design, though they have been modified and recreated by Roy's own imagination and skill, these arrows are significantly different from the one's that Ollie uses. In terms of style and look, they are also different. Wanting to distinguish himself from his former role as Speedy as well as the Green Arrow, Roy's arrows are red and cut in a particular way. Notched into the shaft of each one is a small 'A' logo that acts as sort of a calling card, in a way. Something to let those vile villains know that Arsenal was here. Classic Arrow : The Classic Arrow is exactly what it sounds like. Handcrafted by Roy himself, these arrows are his basic form of combat, when using his bow. Standard, sharpened arrowhead designed to penetrate and lock into place upon penetration. Metal, thick glass, and the like are too strong for the Classic Arrow to go through. These arrows can travel up to 200 yards, easily. Trick Arrow : The Classic Arrow with a difference in the arrowhead. Instead of the usual penetrating fare, the Trick Arrow has been fitted with a highly responsive rubber material, that's capable of adding to the arrow's redirection capabilites. Primarily used for ricochet and trick shooting. Mini Arrow : One of Roy's special arrows, the Mini Arrow is nothing like its namesake... at first. Bigger than the Classic design, this arrow's special feature doesn't come into play until its in flight. Once shot, the shaft of this arrow splits apart in mid-air, releasing two smaller arrows. The smaller arrows travel in crisscross arc before gliding towards their target. Rocket Arrow : Based on a design "borrowed" from his mentor, Roy's created the Rocket Arrow. Designed for long range targeting and deployment, this arrow gets the added side effect of packing a considerably bigger punch than usual. A small thruster has been embedded in the shaft of the arrow, which automatically kicks in seconds after the arrow's been shot. The thruster pushes the arrow's speed up to about 50 MPH, give or take the initial strength of the arrow's shot in the first place. Grapple Arrow : Primary way of travel when needing to scurry across the rooftops and what not, this is the Grapple Arrow. It comes with an interchangeable arrowhead, featuring different designs. Each one of them are capable of piercing different materials easily. Materials can range from wood to brick to marble. Attached to arrow is about a hundred feet of De Cel cable. Explosive Arrow : Classic arrow with an explosive twist. The arrowhead on this is actually a dangerous impact explosive. When striking a target, there's a two second delay before the arrowhead explodes, causing an explosion of grenade style proportions. The failsafe on this arrow is that it must strike a target dead on for the explosive to ignite. Gloved Arrow : Cheesy in design, but effective, the Gloved Arrow supports the weight of a boxing glove as an arrowhead. The boxing glove is weighted, heavily, allowing it to cause some considerable damage to an intended target. Which, for the record, is usually someone's face. Taser Arrow : Embedded in this arrow's shaft are small high powered batteries capable of generating electricity. This electricity is sent through the shaft and to the pronged arrowhead, producing electrcity equivalent to that of a taser gun set on high. Flare Arrow : The Flare Arrow is exactly what it sounds like... a flare. Though, this particular flare comes standard with a brightness that's capable of blinding unprotected eyes within a short radius. Further out of its range, the Flare Arrow's explosion looks like a fireworks display. Two feats for the price of one, with this arrow here. Slick Arrow : An arrow designed by Roy to help disable foes without hurting them. This arrow's head is a thin material that's been intensely packed with a highly slippery substance. The packet breaks away on impact causing the slippery fluid to cover anything within an area about as wide as the explosion of a water balloon. Net Arrow : Another design by the talented Harper Jr., the Net arrow comes standard with a 5'x5' net rolled into the shaft of it. Designed to explode based on air pressure, the net should open up, expand and engulf the possible target. Bows As an archer, Roy has a number of bows that he's capable of using at any given time. All of his bows are custom designed for his use. They even go so far as to be built with grips for his fingers to fit into. As with his other equipment, the overcompensation for individuality comes in the form of his signature 'A' logo being carved into them somewhere. Standard Bow : Roy's Standard Bow is somewhat of a technological marvel in and of itself. Designed by Roy, it comes with a targeting sight built in, knobs to adjust the strings and their tension. Hidden inside the bow is a small homing beacon, in case of theft. Three small throwing daggers are hidden inside this bow. Capable of being used as a blunt instrument itself. Short Bow : Small version of his standard bow. Single, not compound. Perfect for quick and speedy deployment of arrows. Being smaller, its somewhat easier to carry around and use in close quarters combat situations. Long Bow : Longer than his standard bow, this is mainly used during competitions and contests. Or, in combat situations, a more strategic and assassin-esque style. It allows for a more graceful and stylish looking shot. Sneaky Bow : Created by the labs at Checkmate, this is Roy's all purpose bow. Carried around as a cylinder no larger than a ruler, a slight twist will cause the cylinder to telescope open and fold out into a fully stringed bow. You think Roy was going to give this up? Please. Crossbow : A special design by Roy, these crossbows are small and compact, but work just as good as classic crossbows do. Each handle holds about 10 small bolts (miniature arrows) for quick and easy reloading capabilities. Bow Pistols : Small, handgun styled crossbows that are capable of shooting bolts with ease. About the size, style and weight of a standard pistol. Shoots bolts at an average speed. Costume Roy's been through many costumes over the years. However, he's found one that he's going to stick with for quite some time. It seems to fit his new image while giving props to his superhero heritage as the former partner of the Green Arrow. It's true that he and Ollie don't really see eye to eye, but Roy doesn't ever forget where he came from... even if those memories are painful. The entire costume is made out of a flexible, lightweight kevlar-ish compound created by the CBI labs. It's soft, feeling almost like a thin leather, to allow for optimum movement during his acrobatics and other physical activities. It fits him snugly, but the material is strong enough to keep bullets from puncturing his flesh. This armor is worn over his torso and legs, as a single body suit. It's long sleeved, reaching to about the wrist. There's also a hood that's attached to it, for both style and to protect his head. To give it some medieval style flair, there's a tunic styled overshirt worn over the torso, providing extra padding for kicks, punches, bad falls, etc. His gloves are also special. They're specially designed for maximum gripping potential, so dropping arrows and weapons isn't really a problem. The boots of the costume are styled to be more sneaker like, since he's still a young hero, he cares about style. They are quite comfortable and provide optimum protection on all terrains, with retractable gripping spikes and suction capabilities for climbing on smooth surfaces. Roy's costume also comes standard with hidden pockets and things of that nature, to provide him a place to hide a few of his toys. There's also a 'utility belt' that he wears, on which any number of weapons can be stored at any given time. Nothing hangs off him, though, as everything has a place and a compartment. This costume is more than it seems, too. There are some special features of this costume. It's fire resistant, for one thing. Flaps have been built into the torso and legs of the outfit, allowing for possible gliding potential (in case of rooftop jumping). The entire suit is also wired, capable of giving off an electrical shock capable of disabling most humans. It has a temperature regulating feature that allows Roy to be able to withstand extreme temperatures while wearing it. The final feature of this costume are the shades. Not just ordinary shades, they come with their own features. Capable of protecting his eyes from both shrapnel and other flying debris, as well as reducing bright lights to less vision-hindering brightness. The shades also come with thermal, night and infared vision options. In addition, these shades house the microphone that allows for communication on secure and public channels, based on the frequency they're set to. Finally, they make him look really, really, cool. Boomerangs "Better than Wingdings." As a master of all weapons, Arsenal has employed some of the same technology that he uses on his arrows to other weapons. Boomerangs tend to be quite the effective weapon for someone of his expertise. His boomerangs differ in size and shape, depending on what they've been designed to do, but all of them are worthy of being looked at as a weapon in Roy's hands. Why boomerangs? He used to play with them back on the reservation. Whether the boomerang is wooden or metal, based on its design, they've all been dyed red and marked with that trademark 'A' that lets the world know that Arsenal is here to stay. Standard Boomerang : Designed in the classic sense with that banana curve, these boomerangs are carved out of heavy wood. Capable of reaching distances up to about 40 to 50 yards, before curving to return back to the sender. Explosive Boomerang : Small, tri-angled boomerangs that are capable of causing grenade sized explosions upon impact. Smoke Boomerang : Standard sized boomerangs that emit a cloud of thick smoke (black, grey or white) as it twirls. This smoke causes both coughing fits and hinders vision quite well. Bola Boomerang : Another tri-angled boomerang that actually splits apart in mid-flight. As it splits, it becomes a bola, thanks to the cables built into the weapon. Extinguisher Boomerang : When thrown, this boomerang works as a spinning fire extinguisher, capable of covering and putting out small fires with ease and quickness. Blade Boomerang : These boomerangs come with retracable blades that extend during flight. Able to slice through ropes and other easily cut-able materials. Screamer Boomerang : These boomerangs are designed to emit a loud sonic "scream" capable of rendering most humans defenseless for short periods of time. It effects those with sensitive hearing even worse. Magnet Boomerang : The Magnet Boomerang is a weird design, but has a good use. With one side of it functioning as a powerful magnet. Depending on the object, the boomerang will either be attracted to the metal in range or it will draw the item towards itself. Either way, this is good for disarming foes. Grapple Boomerang : A specially designed grapple that works as a boomerang also. Comes with 100 ft of De Cel cable attached to the end of it. Perfect from swinging heroically through the night. Firearms As a marksman, it goes without saying that Roy has any number of guns at his disposal. While these aren't the chosen weapons most of the time, they are still within his realm of using. Especially when he's on assignment for the CBI. The following are the guns that he may have on his person at any time. All of these guns are unregistered, lack serial numbers and are untraceable by any normal means. Same with the ammunition that comes with these guns. Roy could also get his hands on special ammunition like Hollow Points (EV 8) and Armor Piercing (EV 7) bullets should he ever need to. Jericho 941 : Semi-Automatic pistol. Black. 9mm. Beretta 92FS Inox : Semi-Automatic pistol. Stainless steel. 9mm. Desert Eagle Mark XIX : Semi-Automatic pistol. Stainless steel. .50 Cal. Taurus 24/7 : Semi-Automatic pistol. Black. .45 Cal. Arcus 94 : Semi-Automatic pistol. Black & Stainless Steel. 9mm. Benelli M3 Super 90 : Pump Action/Semi-Auto Shotgun. Black. 12 Gauge. Mossberg 500 Tactical : Pump Action. Black. 20 Gauge. Remington 870MCS : Pump Action. Black. 12 Gauge. SIG-Sauer SSG 3000 : Black. Infared/Night Vision Scope. Melee Weapons Roy is a master of any number of melee weapons. The fact that he's able to use any of these weapons in a proficient and graceful manner should be noted. Also, there's always the slight chance that he's gotten a few of these things modified to his liking. Telescoping Baton : Extends from 6 inches to 21 inches long. Lightweight metal alloy. Stun Baton : Simple baton that's capable of producing a jarring electrical shock equal to that of a taser. Bo Staff : Collapsible bo staff. Lightweight metal alloy. Extends to 4 feet in length. Nunchaku : Twin nunchucks made from that same lightweight metal alloy. Attached by Nylon cord. Wakizashi Swords : Twin blades of katana-style, but considerably smaller in size. Sai : Tri-Pronged weapon of Okinawan culture. Blowgun : Used to fire light projectiles up to about 20 feet. Powders In the business of fighting with non-lethal means, at least most of the time, Roy takes it upon himself to use a number of special powders. These powders have been designed to act upon ingestion or via contact. Some of them are combative, while others remain to be clever ploys used by the hero in various ways. Sleeping Powder : Upon the ingestion of this powder, either through the nostrils or orally, the victim will find themselves drifting off to sleep in under a minute. This forced sleep can last up to 30 minutes. Blinding Powder : Black powder, thick and capable of rendering a person's eyes useless. Extremely difficult to see through. Causes a burning sensation also. Sick Powder : This powder, once ingested, causes the victim to get violently sick. Tends to render them unable to perform anything other than... dealing with their sickness. Itching Powder : This powder literally causes the victim to itch uncontrollably for up to minutes. Stink Powder Bomb : Highly potent powder that produces a horrible smell akin to that of the common stink bomb. Except worse. Thrown Weapons Mastering the art of Moo Gi Gon has given Roy the chance to incorporate a variety of throwing weapons into his arsenal. The following weapons are other, non-lethal means that Roy is prone to using when he must take down his enemies by force. Daggers : Roy has a custom designed set of throwing daggers to use in combat. Small and easily concealed, these work best as quick deterrents or for slowing down criminals on the run. Darts : Roy has a number of darts that he can throw or use in conjunction with his blowgun. The Standard Dart is just what it sounds like and perfect for hitting the target. He also has a Tranquilizer Dart which leaves targets under the influence for about ten minutes. And a dart that induces nausea, causing the victim to be violently sick. Discs : Roy employs the use of small throwing discs on a regular basis. They're made of a small metal alloy and strike with light force. Spikes : Roy has a vast number of small, six to eight inch, razor sharp spikes that can be used in any number of ways. Mostly, these are thrown. Stars : Throwing stars, shurikens and other small, specifically designed to be sharp objects and thrown strategically by the Moo Gi Gon master. Gear Being a crimefighter, Roy has a nice selection of sweet gear at his disposal. Most of this comes from his Checkmate days or is currently being paid for by Green Arrow, with or without his knowledge. Some of these are personal designs that have been implemented by Roy, on GA's dime.. Communicator : Roy has designed a special communicator for his personal use. It works with any number of frequencies, including three to five secure frequencies that. With this, he can pick up and listen to police bands and other such things. The communicator is actually a small 'A' pin that can be worn on the clothing. It comes with an earpiece that fits completely into the ear. He's created a multitude of these in the event of one breaking or him needing to pass one out to a regular damsel in distress. Snap Skates : These are Add-Ons for his costume. These things snap into place on the bottom of his boots, turning them into In Line Skates. The wheels are special designed for ultimate traction and speed. Capable of being used over any solid surface, including dirt and grass and the like. Smoke Pellets : These pellets produce clouds of smoke capable of hindering the vision of people for short periods of time. In addition, they can sometimes cause violent coughing spells. Smoke usually tends to have a reddish hue. Laptop : Roy has a state of the art, highly expensive laptop provided by Checkmate. It has all the trimmings and the latest in encryption technology. Has the potential to hack into some things, but would need the right talent behind the keyboard. Oh and it has Internet -everywhere-. Thanks Oracle. Tracer : Roy has employed a small tracer that he uses to track people and things with. These tracers are minute and hardly noticeable. They can reach up to thirty miles. False Identification : Roy Harper exists in many forms. The man of one face, but a thousand different identities, Roy tends to be able to pull off some right under their nose infiltration on a regular basis. This stuff includes official replicas of law enforcement agencies, liscenses for all 50 states, paperwork and social security cards... etc. All of which will check out, thanks to his old Checkmate jurisdiction and computer experts. Slingshot : While it may look like an immature weapon, the slingshot is actually one of Roy's best backup weapons. It's not something that he uses a lot, but he does tend to carry it around so that he's never unarmed. Because the slingshot relies heavily on accuracy, Roy can virtually load it with anything (that's small enough to fit) and turn it into a deadly weapon. From coins to super balls to rocks, anything that can be used as a projectile is game to become slingshot ammunition. Vehicles Roy has, under his belt, the keys to a handful of vehicles. These are them. Ford Mustang : 2010 Ford Mustang. Red. Convertible. Stolen from Ollie during his depature from the estate. License plate is a special design of a red arrow piercing through the initials OQ. Mazda RX-8 : Red. Twin NOS-tanks. Modified for high-speed and street racing. License plate: ARSNL. Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14 : Red/Black. Twin NOS-Tanks. Modified for high-speed and street racing. License plate: RIDEME Soundtrack In Sight Roy Harper Official Soundtrack Roy Harper Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi Arsenal Prodigal Son by Sevendust Falling Going Under by Evanescence Alone Bother by Corey Taylor Speedy Wait by Earshot Cheshire 37 Stitches by Drowning Pool Cheshire 2 Unraveling by Sevendust Reborn Not Afraid by Eminem Preparation Move by Thousand Foot Krutch I Got This Warriors 2 by Lloyd Banks, Eminem, 50 Cent & Nate Dogg Girls One Night Stand by Divide The Day My Turn You're Going Down by Sick Puppies Vengeance Miracle by Nonpoint Don't Start None Let It Roll by Divide The Day You Asked For It Trouble by Skindred Bring It Step Up by Drowning Pool Cleaning House Bodies by Drowning Pool Chase Hell Yeah by Rev Theory Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, cries of justice and rising falls... Roy Harper has both of his arms. * Lian is Immortal. Deal with it. * Arsenal has very many rivals in his life. They just keep coming up from all directions. It's more fun than annoying, honestly. : Best Shot Rival: Green Arrow : Best Fighter Rival: Nightwing : Best Leader Rival: Nightwing : Best Detective Rival: Nightwing : Best Son of Queen Rival: Connor Hawke Appearances Issue #1: Stopping Traffic * Roy overplays his hand in an attempt to get those digits. The results are criminal. Issue #2: It Came from a Crack! * Arsenal teams up with some other heroes to defeat a giant creature from beneath! Film at 11! Track Record Epicness Coming Soon. Category:Taken Feature Character